pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: More Stuff than Ever
Plants vs. Zombies: More Stuff than Ever is another game in the PvZ Series. It features new plants and zombies. Like Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, it has worlds. Zombies want to come and invade the whole neighborhood of Crazy Dave's. And only YOU can protect it. The game has many worlds... starting with Crazy Dave's house. Then you move on to other people's houses. Like Jenny's House, and Ben's House. There are 30 levels in each house. More updates with more houses will come soon. You unlock different plants and zombies, but some will stay from previous games. Plants: Peashooter: Same as the other games Unlocked When: Starting the game Sunflower: Same from the other games. Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 1 Potato Mine: Same as the other games Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 2 Bloomerang: Same from PvZ2 Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 3 (MONEY BAG ON DAY 4) Bonk Choy: Same From PvZ2 Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 5 (MONEY BAG ON DAY 6) Iceberg Lettuce: Same From PvZ2 Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 7 Firey Lettuce: Burns a zombie that steps on it, dealing 7.5 damage. Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 8 Wall-nut: Same as other games Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 9 (PRESENT ON DAY 10) Fighter Choy: Punches 2 zombies at once, but can't punch only 1 zombie. Does 0.50 damage each punch. Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 11 Cabbage-pult: Same as the other games. Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 12 (PRESENT ON DAY 13) Kernel-pult: Same as the other games Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 14 Spikeweed: Same as the other games Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 15 (MONEY BAG ON DAY 16) Fire-weed: Zombies that step on it get burned, dealing 1.5 damage. Unlocked When: Beating Crazy Dave's House - Day 17 (PRESENT ON DAY 18) (MONEY BAG ON DAY 19) (ZOMBOSS AT DAY 20) Reward: 25 Gems for Defeating Zomboss After Defeating Dr. Zomboss, he sends his zombies down to Ben's House! (new character!) Crazy Dave runs over to Ben and says zombies are coming. 5 seconds later, the first zombie comes. Now you play with Crazy Dave and Ben, defeating zombies from eating Ben's BRAINZ. You will achieve new plants and battle more zombies. Can you save Ben's brain? Puff-shroom: Same as the other games Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 1 Sun-shroom: Same as the other games Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 2 Stop-shroom: Just like a regular Puff-shroom, but after 5 shots it freezes a zombie for 5 sec. Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 3 Fume-shroom: Same as other games Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 4 Thunder-pult: Lobs a thunder projectile at zombies which causes 2.5 damage each shot. Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 5 (MONEY BAG ON DAY 6) Cactus: Same as the other games Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 7 Apple Bomb: Apple Bombs lob explosive apple seed bombs that do 3.5 damage shots. Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 8 (PRESENT ON DAY 9) (MONEY BAG ON DAY 10) Wildberries: Shoots three red berries at zombies. Once a zombie is hit with three shots of three berries, it moves back 1 square. Each berry does 0.50 damage. Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 11 (MONEY BAG ON DAY 12) Spikerock: Same as the other games Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 13 Brawlcoli: Punches zombies 2x as fast as Bonk Choy and Fighter Choy, but does 0.25 nds each punch. Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 14 Chili Bean: Same as PvZ2 Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 15 (MONEY BAG ON DAY 16) Jumping Bean: Act likes Squash, but does half the damage. Unlocked When: Beating Ben's House - Day 17 (PRESENT ON DAY 18) (MONEY BAG ON DAY 19) (ZOMBOSS ON DAY 20) After defeating Zomboss again, you unlock a new character, Ben, to work with you. After Ben's House is safe from Zombies, he heads to JENNY'S house! Crazy Dave and Ben go to Jenny's and warn Jenny that zombies are coming, and now you have to protect Jenny's brain. Can you do it? Red Stinger: Same from PvZ2 Unlocked When: Beating Jenny's House - Day 1 Cherry Bomb: Same as the other games Unlocked When: Beating Jenny's House - Day 2